The Silver Lining
by mysteriouscastrophy
Summary: Kevin is looking for revenge, but instead what he finds is something he wasn't expecting-a parental guardian. This story contains spanking, talk of abuse, and cursing. If you don't like this, don't read. Thanks
1. Not exactly a morning person

AN:// Hey, it's been a while since I've written anything; I was waiting for summer so I would be able to update more frequently, or so I hoped. Anyways, this is a new category I haven't explored until now, and as all my other stories it contains CP (spanking or minors.) If this offends you, I suggest you quite reading right about… Now. Thanks. :)

**Not exactly a morning person. **

He only had the headlights of his green Camaro and the sleek black, endless road that lay in front of him.

This was an average scene for the driver, one he has gone through one too many times.

"Eleven o'clock." A smirk played across the drivers face. "How fitting." The car slid to a halting stop, dirt and gravel spit from beneath the tires and just as quickly as the car had come to a stop; the engine cut out silencing the night air. The headlights remained on, momentarily that is.

He needed a moment to himself before he went through with this, dark places reminded him of the past; something he was trying very hard to forget… exhaling he shut his eyes and flipped the headlights off.

Now he would sit and wait.

He fought the terrors that flooded his mind. The monstrous figures that were chasing him further into the dark, he caught his breath. It was going to be okay, he wasn't going back; he would _die_ before that ever happened.

He needed something else to think about so he wouldn't be so alone and wreak less in his car. He needed to be patient; he needed to think about something less painful then his recent past. This was something he had gotten good at, something he had learned to do… he recited to the back of his mind, before all the mutilation began, before the horrible things that took place in his life occurred.

That's where he pushed his thoughts, and that's where he found the silver lining of hope.

His mind finally faded from reality and he soon found himself dozing off.

He was five or younger, and he was waiting just as he did now. He couldn't remember what it was he was waiting for only that it was important. The things he remotely recognized were the house he was in, it was his childhood house and that he could smell the perfume his mother so often wore. She was in the kitchen baking one of her surprises, no doubt; yet he still sat on the stairs staring at the door. His mother called for him to go and taste one of her homemade cookies straight out of the oven, but he paid her no mind. He was still waiting for someone, but whom? As if someone had read his thoughts the door opened…

His dreaming was cut short when something brought him to cautiousness.

10101010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Kevin couldn't help but jump in his car seat; something brought him out of his dreaming. It was still dark outside, but the sun was chipping over the edge of the desert terrain. He had missed them, he had missed his opportunity; and for all he knew, it was his last.

Suddenly he realized that he wasn't alone anymore, there was a lone police officer standing outside the tinted windows attempting to look in.

Kevin found it really irritating at the moment, and he felt his eyebrows twitch. Switching the keys into the ignition his car it flared to life. A smirk appeared as he saw the cop flinch with the sudden sound of movement. Trying not to case him any more mental damages, Kevin rolled down the window hastily greeting the man.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kevin's tone was rather bitter he wasn't exactly a morning person. "The donut shop is a few miles back." Kevin mumbled low enough that the officer couldn't catch on.

The Officer hesitated for a moment and then a deep frown appeared on his face. "Yes, actually. I was wondering if your car was out of gas or if you were stuck, but it seems that you car is in perfect condition-" His eyes never left Kevin's face.

It was almost like that man was trying to decipher an old puzzle or trying to recall a lost dream.

Still Kevin paid the officer no mind. "Yeah, it is. Thanks for noticing." Kevin's felt his eyes roll, without even meaning too. "Now what is it you wanted again?"

Apparently the officer wasn't a morning person either, and he took Kevin's attitude offensively. Narrowing his eyes he waved his flashlight around. "Look kid, I don't think that you should be out in the middle of the desert alone, doing god knows what out here... do your parents know where you are?" Again that look fazed that police man.

Kevin gripped the steering wheel while gritting his teeth. "No, in fact I don't even know where the bastared is. Now if you don't mind-leave me alone." Before the police officer had a chance to respond, Kevin threw the shift into drive and gunned it, leaving the officer eating his dust.

As the green Camaro speed off into the distance, the police officer narrowed his eyes. He punched in a few buttons on his watch and opened the automatic receiver.

"This is Galactic Investigator Pyloric... Yeah we found him."

10101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Kevin made it to his 'home' a few hours later.

He could barely see straight when he opened the light grey door. He ignored the mess on the floor and shut the door making it to his bed in only his faded blue boxers. Shutting his eyes it was strange for him, to be in this small condo. It was almost like he was like everyone else, or so it seemed.

Like the rest, he went out and 'worked', made rent, and still had enough money to feed and clothe himself-nothing extravagant but enough to just get by. The only thing that made him different than all the rest was the line of work he was in.

Underground alien theft.

Not only that but Kevin is only sixteen, number two on the most wanted list of galactic space investigations. And he managed to become what is known as the youngest criminal in the whole Milky Way, yes he was sixteen but on his own.

Completely.

No family.

No friends.

No partners.

No acquaintances.

Nobody, nothing…

Another smirk appeared on Kevin's face. It was almost as if he never left the Null Void.

Almost, at least.

Alone was a whole other meaning when you stepped in the shoes of Kevin E. Levin.

101010111010101010101010010101010101011001101010101010101010101010101010

Kevin slept for three good hours before he was awakened. As his cell phone went off he flopped over on his bed and answered it.

It was Torn; he was the closest thing Kevin had to anything.

Kevin opened the phone and closed his eyes again. "What is it?" Kevin mumbled into the line.

"Hey Kevin, it's me-"

"I know who it is. What is it you want?" Kevin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. All's he really wanted was a cup of coffee and to drive away in his car, forever.

"You're a little bent out of shape this morning, aren't you?" The line was quite for a moment before Torn continued on. "Fine whatever. Anyways, I was calling to see if you got those-"

Kevin stretched in his bed. "I didn't get them Torn. I don't know where he is, so if you don't mind I'm still tired and I want to-"

"You told me you don't sleep anyway."

The line was silent for a moment.

"That's not the point." Kevin clenched his teeth. It was a long time ago… but at one point they were friends. They were friends when Kevin's dad was still around, and they were friends up until the day he ran away. So there were many things that Torn knew about Kevin and one of them was that after being stuck in the null void for almost five years, he couldn't sleep anymore.

He was haunted by the nightmares.

"Kevin… look I know were not exactly friends anymore, but I want to be. I'm trying to help you out here. Those files on Ben Tennyson are constantly moving from place to place, last night was your last chance to get them from that moving truck. They made it to the main holding place this morning... they're not going anywhere for a long time, Kevin; it's going to be harder to get. If you're going to get them-"

"I'm going to." Kevin wanted to shout into the phone.

"I know." The line was quite again for another moment. "Look, I know that you want revenge Kevin, but it's not going to bring her back."

Kevin shut the cell phone closed, disconnecting the line. He was right; nothing he ever did would bring her back. No matter what he did to Ben, he would never get back the time that he lost. He would never see-

His phone vibrated as he received a text message. It was from Torn. Reading it, it was simple and straight to the point.

_**If you want the files they will be in Las Nuevo. Be sure to get it tonight, or you may never get the chance again… I'm, warning you know Kevin...This will change your life, it's your choice. **_

Kevin sniffed. "Change my life? Aren't we just getting a little too dramatic now."

Without responding he took a quick shower and pulled on some clothes. He didn't have a lot of time to spear. The location was far from where he lived, and he needed all the time he had to get there.

Drinking the rest of the coffee from the previous morning, he took one last glance at his shabby little condo. His car may be the best there is, but his home was in shambles and ruins. His jeans and few shirts lay scattered across the floor and many different alien junk was everywhere as well. He had two doors all together, one as the front door and one leading to the bath room. He didn't have a 'bedroom' per say, but he did have a large mattress lying in a corner with a grey-blue comforter falling off the sides.

This might be the last time he ever saw this place. Not that it held any significant importance; it was just better the Null Void.

101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010100110100101010101010101010

Upon approaching the site was a large white building with no windows and a large wire gate. It stood perfectly still and alone in the heat of the desert, but it seemed ordinary to Kevin and he had made his way in the front like he normally did.

The one thing that Torn didn't mention was that the place was heavily guarded with space police and commanders. It was easy to track down the files he needed but it wasn't going be easy once he had them in hand.

Sure it would have been a lot simpler if he would have gone and tried to find information on Ben elsewhere but he knew that school and medical records wouldn't help in this situation.

Not like the files he had now, they told him about the alien parts of Ben.

And that's what he needed to know.

He managed to retrieve the files. He was swift on getting in and finding where they were located, the problem now is that they knew he had them, and would be coming after him.

He had been muttering under his breath when the alarm went off. The moment he pulled the files out of the computer and into his hard drive, it set the whole place off. He managed to get out without being spotted, but they caught him on the cameras.

It was only a matter of time.

Kevin rested at the bottom side of the base. He was outside but his car wasn't near him. He could see it in the distance, but there was an electric wire fence, guards, and the chance of dying that stood in the way.

Kevin didn't know what to do next; what was there any way that he could possibly do now? They would spot him if he just ran out in the open, but then again he couldn't go back out the way he came… all possibilities seemed to end in the same way.

Wait or get caught.

Kevin wasn't going to go out so easily, he wasn't exactly a patient person but he was willing to wait this one out.

He needed to find Ben.

10101010110101011010101010101101010101011010101010101010101010101010101101010101010101010101010101010110

Kevin waited an hour before it hit him. At first he thought it was a wasp, it was a hot summer day, but before he could reach back and feel it, something caught his eye.

It was a man, and he was smiling at Kevin.

He had been found.

If he was going to make it out alive he was going to have to make a run for it and get to his car, deciding now was good as any he pushed forward out of his hiding spot… but it was too late. His legs were giving out, Kevin had nowhere to run.

Kevin tried to stick in there for as long as he could, the dart in his neck slowly intoxicating him with whatever poison they decided to use. Slowly his eyes started to blur and he reached out to pull out the thick needle.

It wasn't fair… he had to make it out of here alive, he wouldn't be going back to the null void or turn into one of their lab experiments.

He couldn't handle it.

There was only one choice, Kevin reached down and touched the soles of his shoes, the rubber it in just might be enough to make it out of this mess, or maybe it would be enough to kill him.

Either way, he was going for it.

Kevin pushed forward with what little energy he had left and ran into the open grounds, there were guards yelling and running after him-threatening shot, but for whatever reason, they never fired.

He managed to make it over the fence, he didn't take the time to think about it, he just pulled himself up and over, shocking himself several times, being cut by the wires twice. Once on the other side he finally understood why the men never shot at him. They were all waiting for him to leave; it was like they wanted him to get away.

He knew it wouldn't be long until the drugs set in… so he was going to just that he was going to get away.

101010101010101101010011001010100101011010010101010101010101010101101010


	2. Fear Settles in

**Fear settles in. **

The lonely green Camaro drifted the roads until far after dawn. It had been a long night, but he had got what he had come for.

The files, he was two steps closer to his objective. It wouldn't be long now before he found him, or they found him.

Still he was racing against the clock.

The drugs were nothing more than a quick sedative. It hadn't affected him much because he wasn't as human as the others, his body was much stronger… much more superior. Yet he still suffered through the sweats, chills, and blurry vision but nothing that would leave internal damage. Kevin did however, pull over twice, to hurl.

He just wasn't sure if it was from the drugs or from the fear of getting caught.

"It's the drugs." Kevin decided, trying to concentrate on the road.

It was empty, but that it-self really didn't surprise him. He was in the middle of nowhere now. In the middle of some abandoned desert. Checking his mirrors, as if still expecting to be followed he drove off into the shoulder of the road, throwing the shift into park.

"What am I _doing _here?" He mumbled into the steering wheel. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms for a moment. He needed a second to think.

It didn't really make since that he wasn't being shot at… and it really didn't make much since that it was so easy to obtain such valid information. It couldn't be that easy could it?

"Well it was." Kevin mumbled. "It was."

After a while he lifted his head, and there was a stain on his white sleeve.

It was dark red.

"You're kidding right?" He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Come'on. Staining my new clothes!?"

His eyes went to the mirror and he took a moment to check how he looked but disregarded it, he didn't want to see what he looked like, he didn't want to see his face anymore.

Kevin could already picture it. Ugly, bloody, and bruised.

Still his eyes wondered back to the mirror.

Kevin was no longer different on just the inside but he had changed on the outside as well. He was now wearing a black sleeved shirt and was pretty well built. His face had become more angled and his cheeks had sunken in a bit. It was hard to tell at times what he looked like because a lot of his long black hair covered his head and face. It wasn't really a big deal he decided. Nobody would even notice.

Not even Ben.

Kevin stared at the blood stain for a moment and his face fell, it really didn't matter. Who did he have to impress? His chasers?

Not likely.

He shifted back into drive and hit the gas when he realized, the road was no longer empty.

He was no longer alone.

Kevin felt himself choking for air.

There standing in the road was three lonesome cars. On a normal day Kevin wouldn't have been alarmed, but these cars weren't the average ride. They were stamped with plumber's badges.

They were here to take him back. "Son of a bit-"

Gritting his teeth he knew he wouldn't make it out like this. They had more alien tech then he did, or more likely that is.

It was over.

Feeling defeat course through his blood he felt dissatisfied. The windows of his car was tainted black it was possible that they didn't know who he was, however it was unlikely.

Who else in the world matched his type of cars description? Green, black stripes, illegal tinting, and alien tech up the ying yang… they had to know it was him.

All three cars were at a dead stop, they where road blocking, but ready to take off if he decided to go the other way. What were his choices? He couldn't give in, they would send him back, and they would put him back in the null void.

He would have to go _through_ them.

Quite literally.

"Alright then, let's see what you guys are really made of."

He floored the car at a high speed and watched as the cars became closer and closer, more visible, a figure becoming more and more visible…

No.

Slamming on his breaks he was inches from the other cars. Kevin felt his eyes bulge, no way… no fucking way.

It was him; it was "Ben." Kevin cursed beneath his breath. The bastard had come to him, Ben had found Kevin.

The chase was over, for the both of them.

The look on Ben's face told Kevin all he needed to know.

Oh yeah, they knew it was him.

The car doors began opening of the un-known cars and four high galactic officers emerged from the depths.

And lastly, Torn stood within their mists.

Trying to fit the pieces together it finally all made since. It was him who had ratted him out, Torn who had given away Kevin's current position, that's why it was so easy to get the files on Ben, that's why he was able to get away, it was so that Kevin was lead here, it was so that Ben himself would finally catch him. And as for Kevin?

Kevin had made his choice.

Kevin forgot the feeling of betrayal, he should have expected it… his eyes went to Ben. It had been 5 years, five whole damnable years out of his life.

He didn't notice what any of the others were doing, just what Ben was. He was staring back at Kevin with a look of confusion.

Kevin was so locked in on Ben that he didn't realize anything was going on around him; it was almost like he was staring at a picture.

Kevin watched in slow motion as Ben's mouth moved, almost as if saying something to him, as if saying something… important.

Kevin began to mumble something. "What did he say? Did he say they're going to-"

Then so suddenly the front of Kevin's car was blown up.

Now _this_ caught his attention and as the flames started to overwhelm his car the smoke began to suffocate him.

Fear began to settle in.

It really hadn't occurred to Kevin yet that the officers had been telling him to get out of the car or they would make him come out one way or another… apparently this was the 'another' choice.

What was better though? Dying here or going back to the null void? He couldn't go back. No, never.

They would have to take him dead this time.

As Kevin's mind began to fog, he could hear the voices outside the car… but they made no since to him.

They had no meaning.

It was too late; he couldn't make his decision anymore. The smoke invaded his thoughts and mind and slowly he lost cautiousness.

101010110101010101101010101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010110


	3. What he has become

**_AN:// thank you for the reviews. i tried to update a little faster this time. :) hope its a good chapter. _**

**What he has become. **

He awoke cuffed and alone.

A situation that he was extremely familiar of.

He had survived the attack, and for now he was still alive, although his time could soon be up.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kevin E. Levin." A familiar voice vacated through the room. "Did you miss me while you rotted away in the Null Void?" Kevin shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and vision. "You know, when I heard you got yourself out of the null void I did everything I could possible do to track you down." Kevin finally could see who was speaking to him.

It was Ben. "So I could put you right back where you belong."

Kevin sat in a completely perfect square. The walls were made out of clear blue energy, just like his hand cuffs. The one thing he couldn't absorb. He was stuck, and he was their prisoner.

Kevin couldn't find his voice and took to the matter by sitting silently.

A female was standing beside Ben, and for a while he thought it might have been his girlfriend before he realized it was Gwen.

Kevin felt his eyes narrow and fall. She was gorgeous, and he would never even get the chance to be with her.

"What is it Kevin? Nothing to say, that's a first? You have changed… haven't you?" Ben questioned. Gwen smacked him in the side which Kevin couldn't help raise an eyebrow at.

"Leave him alone, he's not worth out time." She spoke softly.

"He has to know where he is, he has to know what happened to grandpa. I just know it." Ben threw his arms out obviously frustrated.

So, that's what he wanted. He thought that Kevin knew were his grandpa was… too bad he didn't or he would have a trading advantage.

"No Ben, from what the detectives said he's been doing nothing but looking for you and making deals on the side." Gwen folded her arms over her chest. "Just look at him. You honestly think he knows something? He's useless, Ben." Her arms fell to her side. "Let's go home."

Kevin tried not to feel hurt by what she had to say but he found it hard. He knew all those things where true… but it hurt more to have her say it.

Ben watched as Kevin's expression hardened. "I want you put back where you belong."

Kevin nearly snapped at that. His body went ridged and he looked like he was being strangled by an unseen force. Ben almost regretted his words; they seemed to have an effect on him.

"What's wrong Kevin? Afraid to go back to your dark cell, afraid of the dark?"

Kevin tightly closed his eyes and set his jaw. 'No. You're not going back, you're not afraid. Don't be afraid.'

"I see some things don't really change. You are still a coward, and you still can't hold down a friend can you?" Ben's tone of voice was lost towards the end.

Kevin couldn't help but drive a dirty look directly at Ben. "You don't have a clue do you." But it wasn't a question. It was a statement and it was true.

"No, I don't. I don't understand how something like you can become the way you are." Ben urged on.

Kevin had no answer for that. He closed he's eyes and leaned back against the wall. "You got me."

Gwen felt bad for Kevin; locked up the way he was… he seemed so different now.

It made no difference, he would never change and she knew it. Years in the null void probably did things like that to you. His face broke her though; the complete sick look on his face. Gwen could not handle it anymore; he was going to be imprisoned soon. "Goodbye Kevin." She said taking one last time to look at him before leaving.

Kevin didn't even acknowledge her. His face was like a stone. He was going back, wasn't he…they actually thought that they could just send him back and have no difficulty what so ever?

Just get rid of him, just like that huh?

He would find a way to out or die trying.

Curiosity seemed to provoke Ben. "Have you honestly changed then Levin?" When he got no answer he didn't seem to mind. "I expected that. Fine, I'd like to know, why where you looking for me? Don't just sit there with your eyes shut like that Kevin, I'm here now. Why don't you just let it out in the open? What did you have a crush on me?"

Kevin felt his face turn green, he was defiantly nauseas. How could Ben even _think_ that?

"Okay, okay I get it, I get it. That's not it. So what is?" Kevin still remained silent. There was really nothing to say, because Kevin didn't know _what _to say. "You know the galactic government doesn't know what to do with you… you don't have parents anymore, huh?" Ben could read Kevin's face better then he thought, and he could see the grief hidden in his face, and finally it hit him, he understood.

Kevin wasn't the only one that had done his research, Ben had also looked up Kevin's files and personal information… the only difference was he actually got the information and a lot more then Kevin could even believe.

"I'm sorry. I know she was the last family member you had." That's why Kevin was so upset, during the time that he was in the null void his mother passed away. That's why he wanted revenge on him, because it was Ben that put him there. "You can't blame that on me, Kevin. You were the one that chose your life, you made your decisions of running away, taking advantage of me, you choose to be a criminal and you choose to betray our friendship… that, I'm not sorry for."

Kevin slumped against the back wall. He couldn't help but feel a little shocked. Even though he didn't want to admit up to it, Ben was right. He was trying to take revenge on him because there was nothing else he could do. It was his last chance to fill the void in him, the emptiness.

Ben turned and slipped out the door without a second glance and Kevin was thankful for that. It still hadn't occurred to Kevin that Ben had looked into his files.

There was so much going on inside Kevin, too much had happened in the time that he was gone, and within that time he molded the person he was now.

This is the outcome of everything… this is what he has become.

101010101010101010101010110101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010

Kevin had a lot of time to wonder what would happen next he waited hours alone and unsure of what was to come next.

Meanwhile cameras were watching his every move. They had caught the encounter with Ben and Gwen; they had also seen his fixed emotions that he was well at masking.

"He didn't say a word." Ben whispered. "Nothing, it's like the Kevin me and you once knew is gone. It's like a whole different person sitting in there. He isn't like the adventures risk-taker I met the first time, or the revenge seeking Kevin I last saw either."

"I know what you mean Ben, but you have to realize, he has been gone for five years… me and you have changed too." Gwen said calmly watching the screen where Kevin sat with his chin resting on his knee. His eyes were almost shut like he was dozing off, but his face a body was still tense as if afraid to go to sleep and never wake up again…

What she didn't know was that's exactly what was going through his mind.

"I wouldn't be so sure you two. I believe that he was still revenge seeking as it seems he was trying to find you, Ben. My best guess is that he was going to kill you once he did indeed find you." A short and rather skinny professor stood next to Ben and Gwen in the 'observing' room. He was the one who had invented the cuffs and cell that Kevin was currently in.

His name was Professor ED Comer.

"No, you're wrong professor. When he saw me in the car, he stopped. You even said yourself that if he hadn't braked when he did, he would have killed me." Ben crossed his arms over his flat chest. He didn't know why he was standing up for Kevin, but he couldn't seem to help it at the moment.

"Perhaps, you are Ben. However, we don't know that that is a fact. All we know is that it is a _plausible_ hypothesis among many."

"And it could be right." Gwen stated he eyes still glued to the screen.

The Professor smiled and nodded. "Yes, child. It is possible."

"What's going to happen to him, ED?" Ben asked momentarily.

ED took a moment to respond. "I don't really know… Look around you Ben, everyone here is excited to have finally caught the little delinquent."

Ben took a moment to take everything into thought. The whole entire squad of Galactic Space Commanders were celebrating. The space ship they were currently on was busting with parties and slaps on the backs.

"I'm afraid however, that once the enthusiasm has worn down they will eliminate him."

Ben heard his cousin gasp and couldn't help but feel alarmed as well. They were going to kill him? He could see the sadness in the Professor's eyes as well.

"We can't let that happen, ED. We need to do something." Ben urged on. "Look I don't like Kevin, but I don't wish that he was dead… and I think, I think it's possible for him to change in time."

"Yes, and I agree but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do; Not without Ben's signature."

Ben felt his eyes widen. "My… My signature? Why do you have to have mine?"

"You were the one to lock him up in the Null Void the first time. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how-"

"You were the only ones to witness his crimes, so if you sign this…" Ed pulled out a booklet of stapled documents. "Then he is free to go with some conditions."

"I'll sign it then." Ben blurt out. "I can sign it. I won't be responsible for his death."

"You two must be sure about this, you may not be responsible for his death Ben, but you are responsible for the death he might cause of others... Once we help Kevin there is no going back, and there is also no telling what the lad will do."

Ben and Gwen looked at each other again, and like they did before they nodded.

"We are positive, Professor. He isn't the Kevin he once was, he can change." Ben paused. "But what are the conditions?"

"Very well…The only way to save Kevin is if we find him a parental guardian. All of his family is gone; we need to find someone willing to take him."

"Why does he have to have-"

"I was getting to that part Ben, Kevin has to have a parental guardian otherwise he is government property. Don't give me that look; we all know that he isn't exactly human. He would turn into an experiment, and eventually they would end up killing him in the process. They wouldn't waste such a nice specimen to the null void. Lucky, or unluckily in his case… he will not return to the null void because he isn't of legal age. The offence is like jail in your world, almost. Now, we can't just have any person take Kevin in… he has to be a male role model and he has to be part of the plumbers, or he will never be released… with or without your signature Ben."

"How in the world are we going to be able to find someone like that?!" Ben nearly yelled. "It's impossible! Not only does it have to be a male parent, but they have to be involved in the plumbers-not to mention nobody would want him!"

"Don't be so certain. There is one man I can think of that would take in Kevin… the only problem is I don't know where he is or where to find him."

10101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010100101010110101010


	4. All parts of the glaxay

**_AN:// I Apoligise for the dealy. I've been extremly busy, but im already done with the next chapter and will post it shortly after this. Again sorry, but i do hope you all enjoy this next chapter. :) _**

**All parts of the galaxy. **

"You don't know where to find him… are you serious?" Gwen felt a wave of emotions crash over her, she wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time.

"Yes, I am quite serous my girl. Which is why the both of you need to leave me to my work and get some sleep… don't worry, it will all work out. I will find him; it's just going to take some time alright lads?"

"Yeah. Okay Professor. Whatever you say." Ben said. "Goodnight." He walked out the door but it was obvious that he wasn't sure if they really could find a parental guardian for Kevin… it was Kevin after all.

"Have faith in me lad!" Ed yelled after him.

"I've got faith in you professor. Best of luck, you'll find him." Gwen smiled as she looked at the screen that held Kevin captive. 'For your sake at least.'

"Thank you Gwen. Now off to bed with you." He smiled. "Go on, now go."

"Goodnight."

101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010011001010

A few hours went by and everyone on the whole ship was completely wasted and inside their bedrooms sleeping it off.

That is all but four people, The Professor, Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

Ben and Gwen had retired to their rooms soon after the Professor said he had a lead. They would come back to check on him in the morning.

Unfortunately… what they came back to wasn't what they expected.

The professor looked like a complete mess. His grey hair was tussled and standing up in awkward directions. "I have searched all parts of the galaxy, I have but I can't seem to find him. I don't know where he is and all my lead have turned into dead ends. To top it all off, everyone is already recovering faster than expected and they will all soon be back and ready to work." The Professor was pacing around the room. "Where could this man possibly be!?"

"So he is human then?" Gwen asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course he is! He even used to live on Earth before he got board of it!" ED moved his eyes to the screen where Kevin now laid. The Professors face fell and his voice was soft. "He used to know your grandpa; a long time ago they used to be friends." He had calmed down now and took a deep breath. "There is only one other place he could possibly be…"

"Where is that?" Ben asked flipping through the computer full of files and information.

There was an ominous pause before the answer came.

"The Null Void."

The room fell silent and Ben stared into the screen. "He isn't a prisoner then is he?" When he received no response from the Professor he turned around to look at him in his face. "Tell me that he isn't there! Tell me that he is still a free man."

The Professor was looking intensely at his own computer screen now. "I found him, Ben. He is there. He can take Kevin."

Something about the tone of the Professor made Ben feel uneasy. "So he isn't free? Then how is he going to take care of Kevin?"

"No, he is a free man… but he has changed since I last saw him. He isn't the same man he once was."

"I don't care, its better then Kevin becoming a lab rat!" Gwen spoke up from the doorway. "We have to try!"

"Very well. I don't know if this man will be willing to take him, but you are right we must try. He is our last chance."

101010101010101010101010101010101010100101010101010110101010101010101010

"Joey? Hey Joey, man you've got a call on the radar." A dark haired man with a fine line of grey speckled throughout his hair sat at a messy table. He was looking over some papers when his commander walked in. "Hey Joey I think it's important, they said it's urgent and that it is a matter of life a death."

"You don't say?" The man named Joey mumbled. He was extremely well built and was probably in his late thirties. His face had a look of fierceness in it that it was quite intense to look at, at times.

"Yes, hurry." The door closed shut leaving Joey in the room alone.

"What could they possibly want this time?" He quickly picked up the line and a face appeared on the screen.

"Professor ED Comer." A small smirked played across Joey's face. "What is it you want?"

"Joey, Joey! You need to come here immediately! It's urgent! Please you need to hurry!" Joey sat up in his chair.

Joey stood up feeling alarmed. "What is it ED? What has happened?"

"I can't tell you, quickly get here now." Suddenly the screen went dark. Joey burst through the door and out into the hallway nearly running straight into his commander.

"Where are you going Joey?" his commander asked stunned.

"Someone needs me. I'll be back when I get back."

"Joey! Be careful!" The commander yelled back as Joey stepped into the teleportation funnel. Joey nodded twice before the door slammed shut and he was gone. "You're going to be the death of me." The commander shook his head.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010110010110101010101010101010

Joey ran through the empty hallways completely aware. He was searching for the Professor and if he was correct he would be in the last room to the left. As he ran he couldn't imagine why the hall ways were so empty.

Perhaps he was too late.

Joey burst through the door unveiling the Professor and two kids. The concern on his face fled and was replaced with confusion. Everything seemed to be in order. "What's going on?"

ED smiled and greeted Joey with calm 'hello.' Which was ignored.

"What happened? What was the emergency?" Joey's voice began to wear, he was becoming easily annoyed.

"Joey did you happen to hear about the boy named Kevin?" Joey's face remained the same.

A shadow crossed Joey's face. He had been the one to find the kid out in the middle of the desert. Rude boy, if he was his father he would-"Yes, he was caught wasn't he? Did he get lose? Do you need me to go track him down and-"

"No, No, that will not be necessary."

"Then what is it?" Joey gritted his teeth trying to keep a straight face and keeping the urge to slam his fist into the old man's teeth.

"I need you to take him."

"Take him?" Joey shook his head. "What? No? Why?"

The Professor's face fell. "He is just like you Joey. He is troubled and he needs someone to be there, he needs a guardian. The only difference between you and him is that he has a different kind of power, they're going to-"

"Make him an experiment." Joey barely whispered, in a dark and mindful way.

"Yes."

"In case you don't remember, I was one too." Joey crossed his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then it's not my problem." Joey turned to go back home. He didn't want to be here. There was something about the boy that reminded him of someone.

"He won't survive, Joey."

Joey turned around on his heel "What _precisely_ is your point?"

"He will die." There wasn't a moments dealy. "Joey, You are his only chance."

Joey let out a sigh. This professor always has the right things to say.

"I thought this boy was the 2 most wanted, am I not mistaken?"

"He is."

"Then why would I take him?" Joey wanted to laugh at the site of this. Joey take in a teenager-no a _delinquent. _Under his home? What had he gotten himself into this time? He was almost positive that the professor could talk him into anything.

"Because you know what it's like, you know what its like to not have a father. A real father. You know what it means to be alone."

Joey turned into his stone faced self, and looked at the two kids before him; their pleading eyes and then he looked at the screen where a deep black haired boy sat.

"Second Most Wanted… and his is, sixteen?"

"Yes."

Ben looked at this man named Joey. There was something about him the oddly reminded him of somebody. If there was a teleportation into the future he could swear this man would be just like Kevin.

Oh yeah this guy would be the perfect parent.

Joey had seen the boy watching him for a moment and then realized who exactly he was. "Ben Ten. Nice to finally meet you in person." Ben gave a weak smile. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Ben burst out laughing. "No."

"Then why is it you care so much what happens to him? How do you know I'm the only other alternative?"

Ben looked at Joey for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't know. I just know, you are what he needs."

101010101010110101010101010101010101010101101010101010110101010101011010


	5. Mind set

**AN:// As promised the next chapter. :) love reviews. **

**Disobedience. **

It had been fourteen hours since Kevin had last seen Ben. He was beginning to think that this was really it. He was going to die in this room, and there wasn't a thing he could so about it.

He rested his head on his knees again; it seemed to be his new favorite position.

His mind took him away from the present realty and into a new place, where Kevin could began to fall asleep.

At the brink of him nodding off, he heard a door open and one set of shoes heading for him. Still he ignored it, it didn't really matter who it was at the point. It could possibly be the grim reaper and it would change a thing.

"Kevin." A thick and rather loud voice boomed through the room.

Automatically Kevin looked up with wide eyes. What he saw a well built male in a dark red shirt and tight black jeans. Something about the man was oddly recognizable… in fact Kevin was almost positive that he had seen the man before, and then it hit him.

He was that damn cop from before!

Kevin watched carefully as the man ascended closer to him. "Get up." The man instructed.

Kevin couldn't help but to ignore the older figure. It was obvious that he was another one of those plumbers; he was just another person to screw with his mind.

When Kevin didn't respond Joey felt his temperature rise, moving over to the left side of the wall he typed in the code and let the cell walls fall down. He watched as his new ward looked up in curiosity."We are leaving. Now." Joey commanded.

"I don't know who you are. I'm not going anywhere with you." Kevin had a look of disobedience deep set in his eyes.

Annoyed with the child's expression he quickly explained the situation. "I'm Joey. I now have all legal guardianship over you-"

Kevin felt his blood go cold. Not another one. Not another failure trying to be his parent. "You don't own me… You can't!" Kevin wasn't about to let some random man take him from his cell, even if it meant freedom. So he shakily stood up. He wasn't sure if it was from the lack of food or the new information that made him so light headed, but if he didn't settle down he was going to pass out.

Joey could see the tension in the kid's body language and could tell that it was going to be a long day. He walked over to where Kevin was leaning against the wall and made a move to grab hold of his energy hand cuffs he still had on.

Kevin couldn't help but flinch when he saw Joey's hand coming at him. He ducked his head to the side as if expecting to be hit. This set off an alarm inside Joey's head. Trying to put the two dots together he ignored the behavior and took off the hand cuffs. "Where again did you say you were from?"

Kevin mumbled something 'smart' and Joey tried hard to ignore it. "We will talk about this later. We are leaving." Joey grabbed Kevin's the bicep and pulled him out into the hallway and towards a door.

"What are you? A petaifile!? Leave me alone." Kevin twisted from Joey who nudged him in the ribs. "You bast-"

Joey turned around looking at Kevin square in the eyes. "I don't know who you think you are, kid. But I am not taking any of your disobedience right now."

Kevin felt himself narrow his eyes at Joey's remark but otherwise stayed silent.

Joey ignored Kevin's behavior for the moment. He didn't want to make a scene, but that idea changed when he opened the door to another hallway.

Kevin saw all of the people around him watching as he was being man handled by some old plumber, and he instantly began to struggle again.

Joey just tightened him grip on the boy and proceeded on. Kevin protested and thrashed about trying to get lose of the strangers grip. "Let go of me." Kevin grumbled.

The eyes followed the pair all the way down the hallway to the space commander who stopped them right in front of the door. "Officer, are you positive that you want to keep this… miscreant?" The man gave Kevin a dark look before turning his attention to Joey. "I mean, we would have great use of him here and he is going to be quite the work to take care of." Again the commander gave Kevin another look, this time it was more of a disgusted one.

"I'm sure he is going to be." Joey agreed tightening his grip on Kevin making him wince. "However, I'm sure that I can set him straight in time." Kevin held the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that everyone was there watching… including Ben.

"Yes, yes indeed. No doubt about that, but perhaps if you ever decided that you don't want him bring him back here." The old commander spread his arms as if being a great host. "This place is perfect for a boy like him."

Kevin felt his face fall and his eyes darken. This commander was a real piece of work.

"I don't think that is going to be nessacary... but I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Officer Joey responded in a bitter tone, before a smirk appeared oh his face. "Besides I doubt this pit of trash you call home would be an appropriate for a kid like Kevin."

Professor ED steeped in and smiled a small smile before anything else was said. "Perhaps all he needs is a firm hand." Kevin felt himself go sick at that comment, even Joey's smirked had been wiped clean off his face. "Now, best of luck to you. I presume you know where to find me if I am needed?"

"Of course." Joey responded. "Now if you don't mind…" The commander stood aside and let them pass.

Apparently the space ship had landed and they were departing back on Earth. Joey pulled Kevin outside along with him and waited for the signal that that could leave.

Joey held a tight grip onto Kevin as they watched the space ship doors close, and once they got the ok to go they turned to find a red and black Mustang GT waiting for them to arrive. "Get in." Joey ordered as he got into the driver's seat. When he noticed that Kevin still hadn't done as asked he rolled down the window and looked him straight in the eye. "You can get your ass in here now, or I can come out there and get you myself. You will not like the consequences if you decided to ignore my direct order."

Kevin looked around him. They were back in the desert and there was nowhere to run but back to the space ship, or into his car. Sighing he opened the car door and got in.

"Good choice." Joey said as he locked the door.

101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010010101010101010

A few hours had passed and they arrived at a good sized house. The windows were all tinted black and an iron fence that was around seven feet tall surrounded the area. There was a code you had to punch in to get inside of the gate and the house was painted a nice shade of grey. The grass was pretty green and the lawn was well kept. A few trees scattered alongside the house and a lake was also near the property.

Kevin couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the size of the place, or the cars that flooded the driveway.

Joey pulled the car inside the garage and told Kevin to follow him into the house. Most of the doors were heavy duty and there was alarm systems covering the whole house, but the inside was very modern and nice looking.

The kitchen was painted red and artwork decorated the walls. There was also a long glass table and a few decorations sitting on it. The stair case was the biggest part of the house. It looked like those great steps into the Hilton hotels with a huge chandlers and rot iron banisters. "This was my house before I started working in the… never mind, before I left Earth. I don't come from a wealthy family I made all my money on my own. As you can see we just passed the kitchen and there is only two other rooms down here. The basement and the guest bedroom both are locked and are to stay that way."

Kevin looked at the room they were standing in now, it was the living room and it was painted a dark bluish purple. There was a plasma screen, stereo set, black wood tables, and four different comfy white looking chairs and sofas. There was also a whole wall covered in books.

"I'll show you to your room." Kevin followed Joey who was headed upstairs.

Kevin noted that there was an empty loft and two doors, one was to the left and the other was to the right. "Your bedroom is to the right. Mine is to the left. You will knock if you ever need me." Not caring for an answer Joey opened Kevin's door.

"I used to have a brother your age, and he used to live in here. I think he was about your size so you will have to make do with the clothing you have for now. We are aware of your other house you lived in before this and we have thrown out all of your belongings but the box you kept beneath your kitchen sink. It's on the bed."

Kevin was annoyed to hear that they even knew where he lived but as he looked into the room he couldn't believe his eyes. The room over looked the lake and the mountains behind it, and even though the windows were tinted you could see right out as if it were clear, and the sun could also come in. The room was painted a light blue and the comforter was duvet that was satin black. It was a king size bed with twelve different pillows and his own bathroom as well.

The desk was a dark grey with a white laptop lying there; there was also another smaller chandelier above his bed and two large rot iron mirrors next to the door.

"I'll leave you here. Dinner is in an hour, if you don't show that you won't eat." With that Joey shut the door finally leaving Kevin alone.

Kevin couldn't believe he got to live here. This place was like a dream that he never got to have, a place where he felt lucky enough to even look at.

He walked over and picked up the dingy box that looked like it hardly even belonged in the same room. Opening it he found a ripped photo of his mom, an old journal, and a broken plumber's badge. "What garbage…" he mumbled. Still he put the box beneath his bed rather than in the trash. Kevin was hungry he hadn't eaten in days so he didn't want to miss dinner.

He walked into the bathroom and it was like walking into a spa. The counter was made of black granite and so was the giant tub. The sinks were stainless steel along with the rest of the flossiest and shower heads. The shower was a huge square made of glass, and the black fluffy towels and an un-used tooth brush were calling to him.

He hadn't showered in two days. He looked in the mirror and was almost stunned by what he saw, there was dry blood and scrapes all over his body. His clothes were torn and smelt like smoke.

All he really wanted was to get clean, eat and sleep.

Kevin took a long bath trying to stay awake. After about 45 minutes he finished bathing and brushing his teeth, he was walking around with the dark black towel around his waist when he heard someone calling him.

It was Joey.

Kevin walked out of the steamy bathroom, his room and into the hallway where he found Joey walking up the stairs.

"It's time to eat."

Kevin nodded withdrawing his eyes away from Joey's face, he was exhausted and his hair was dripping and sticking to the sides of his face.

Joey wouldn't admit to it, but the kid looked like hell when he first picked him up. Now however he looked clean and much better, but he could tell that the kid was tired.

"Go get dressed I'll meet you downstairs."

Kevin nodded again and turned around to go back inside his room, that's when Joey noticed a large scaring on Kevin's back… he would have to ask about that later.

Once Kevin finished buttoning up the top of his shirt he went downstairs to meet Joey.

The food downstairs looked good. It was grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup.

Kevin awkwardly stood in the room; Joey was sitting down already; his half eaten sandwich lying on a green and brown plate.

Kevin tried not to avert his eyes when he looked up and found Joey looking at him, but he couldn't help it they defiantly scoped the wall next to him.

"Take a seat." Joey motioned at the chair directly across from him. Kevin paused a moment before slowly obeying. He eyed the food for a while, wondering if it had been poisoned but then again would it really matter if it was.

"You can eat it, you know." Joey bit into his other half of the sandwich as if trying to say it was okay to eat.

Kevin again nodded clenching his jaw. "I figured that." He was trying to be quite and calm about the situation but everything was happing so fast that it was hard to even concentrate.

Once Kevin took a bite into his sandwich Joey took the opportunity to talk. "Alright so there are a few things we need to get clear here. Okay?" Joey waited for Kevin to swallow and nod. "Good. First off, I am now your legal guardian-both in this world and everywhere else in the galaxy. You will always listen to me, and always do as I say. You will respect me and obey me without question." Joey took a moment for that to settle in. "I am also completely aware of your criminal record. Therefore you will never lie or steal either."

Kevin had put down his food and was leaning back into the chair. As far as he was concerned this new life would be just as bad as anything before, including the Null Void. He would have no freedom it seemed. The frustration was starting to build and irritate him. Did Joey honestly think that Kevin could even think about changing that fast? Get a brain! He is the second most wanted in the whole galaxy!

Who did this man think he was?

"And what if I don't." Kevin hadn't meant to say it the way it came out, but it did and he didn't like the dark look that crept over Joey's face.

Joey tried to contain himself from lodging himself over the table and-

"Never mind." Kevin looked away; if the man didn't set any fine line punishments then he had nothing to worry about.

"Let's put it this way _kid_, you step out of line-even once and you will regret it."

Kevin swallowed again. Okay, so the man knew how to make someone fell nauseas and worried at the thought of what would happen if he chose to break one of those rules. It was like a strain of acid spike up his spine at the thought.

"Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Kevin looked Joey in the eyes for a moment before they flickered to his hands. "Yeah. We're clear." _Asshole. _

A smirk ran across Joey's face. So he could actually get past all that kids rough exterior. "Good then. Well until I am able to trust you, you will be only aloud on the property and not an inch off it."

Kevin nearly shouted across the table at how unfair that was, and how he wasn't going to listen to him, but the look Joey gave him stopped him in his place. "Whatever." He mumbled. 'We will see about that, I'll just get in my car- That's when it sunk in. "Where is my car."

Joey already knew that the green Camero stored in his garage was Kevin's prized possession. He also knew that Kevin didn't remember the fire and what had happened to it, but something was bothering Joey.

Kevin didn't worthy his life.

And that was a very dangerous thing, not only for Kevin himself but those around him.

"Why didn't you get out of the car." It wasn't a question; it was an open statement that was an answer within its self. Kevin was going to go ahead and let the fire kill him that day. He was going to let them take his life. They had told Joey that he didn't have a seatbelt on and there was nothing stopping him for getting out of the car before or even after it burst into flames…

Kevin already knew that Joey understood what had happened that day, and even worse he knew what he had been thinking. "I don't know." Kevin mumbled again trying to lose the conversation.

"That's a lie; didn't we just have a discussion about that a moment ago?" Joey tried to remain calm, he wanted so much to go over there and give Kevin a piece of his mind, but he couldn't. "You do not lie to me; you know why you didn't get out of that car."

"No. I don't." Kevin was trying to keep his heart rate down, so the man knew one of his biggest secrets. He didn't care about his life anymore. "Why does it matter anyways?"

"I will tell you why it matters, you are still a human being and you are now my ward. You will not say your life is meaningless. What would your mother say? She gave you _your life _Kevin."

And then he snapped.

"Fuck you." Kevin bit through clenched teeth. "You don't think I already know that!"

Kevin saw Joey stand up and even though he wouldn't admit the fear that was coursing through his blood, he still sat still trying to ignore the fact.

"Get up." Joey was now standing next to Kevin with his arms crossed over his chest. "Now."

For a second Kevin forgot how to breathe, but when he closed his eyes all he could do is answer in a defiant "No."

Again Joey restrained himself. "If you do not get up this instant I will-"

Kevin's eyes flashed open, and anger and grief could be detected within them. "What! Lock me up in the Void?! Suppress me from everything and everyone around me!? I've been there already… Joey, wasn't it?" Kevin recalled from when he came and picked him up on the ship.

Joey stood silent. He was at a loss of words. Kevin thought that he would just give him up, just like that.

The silence that overcame the room broke Kevin, tears of anger and frustration started to well and flood his eyes. "Fine! I don't care! I've been there before! Don't act like it's going to change anything for me if I go back!" Kevin burst from his seat and escaped out of the room and up the stairs before Joey could even begin to contemplate what he just said.

Once Kevin was inside his room he fell back onto his bed, he wouldn't let the tears leave his eyes. It wasn't going to happen.

He didn't want to go back, but he couldn't stay here either. How dare he bring up his mother! The one person that might have actually cared about him? He needed to leave; he needed to get away from that man downstairs; he hated Joey... and Joey had to hate him as well; but how was he going to get away? It almost seemed impossible. Kevin looked at the clock. 8:11.

Kevin would do whatever it took to get out of there.

101010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010

Joey let the brat cool off for a bit. At least that's what he told himself. When it came down to it, he didn't know how to approach Kevin at the moment. He didn't know what to say.

He was ready to give that boy what was coming to him after the rude remark he made, but Joey couldn't just follow him upstairs and give it to him. It didn't seem right; it was Kevin's first night after all… he wanted to give him a chance.

Around ten o'clock he decided that now was the time to talk to the kid. He needed to straighten a few things out and get on the same page.

However when he walked into Kevin's room he felt his heart stop, he was missing. The room was empty. _Kevin Ethan Levin_…_You better hope you're in this house. _


	6. A plan set into motion

**_AN:// hope this is a good chapter. :) thank you all for all the wonderful reveiws it got me going and made me write the next chapter. i'll try to get the next one up in the next week for you guys, we'll see. :) _**

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Last chapter: _Kevin Eathen Levin, you better hope your in this house... _

**A plan set into motion. **

Kevin's heart was beating at an unreal rate. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what he had gotten himself into this time.

"You really are an idiot." He grumbled to himself.

When he had said he would have done anything to get out of that house, he hadn't meant that he would go and steal one of the cars, break out of the house, and to top it all off _crash _the car into the front iron gate… not to mention, setting off all the alarms in the house.

He had been cursing and trying to hold back from screaming. The windshields had broken in with the force of the car crash and a few of them had pierced into his arm, but all the pain seemed to disappear as he saw the front door swing open and the lights flicker on.

Kevin felt his heart stop... "Shit."

Joey had found him, and didn't look too happy about it either.

Kenvin watched carefully as Joey quicky approched the the broken convertable. "What were you thinking!?" He heard Joey yelling at him. "Get out right this instant!"

Kevin struggled to unbuckle his seatbelt. His whole entire body was shaking. He was beyond dead.

Joey opened the crushed car door and watched the stupid teenager that had decided to crash it into an iron fence. "Get out." he ordered.

Kevin remained quite and didn't dare look up to meet the eyes of his new gaurdian. He could feel the man's angery literly seething off of him. It took him a moment to gain the courage to get up and step out of the crunched piece of metal.

The moment Kevin stepped outside the car Joey grabbed onto him and hauled him over towards the house.

Kevin tried not to cry out as the open wounds were squeezed at Joey's grip. He could tell that his new guardian was absolutely livid. "Let go of me!" Kevin yelled. Joey didn't comply with his wishes and continued to march back up the drive way. "Just let go... your hurting me." Joey glanced over at Kevin and loosened the grip slightly.

At first Kevin thought he was going to be taken inside, but then Joey opened a car door and demanded him to get in. Kevin was unsure of what was going on but the look on Joey's face told him he wasn't messing around so very slowly he got into the car.

Joey came around to the other side of the car and got into the driver seat locking all the doors. "What were you thinking?" Joey growled. "Are your purposely trying to get yourself killed?" Joey backed out of the driveway and went out of the gate a separate way then where Kevin had crashed the car.

"No!" Kevin had no idea why he couldn't stop blurting things out. "You were just being stupid."

"Don't lie to me Kevin-and what did you just say?" Joey's eyes were stoned to the road.

"I'm not lying!... I didn't say anything." He mumbled under his breath. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're telling me you haven't done a thing wrong tonight? The very first day I take you in, and look what you prove. You steal my car, you leave the property, you disobey me, disrespect me, and you lie to me!"

Kevin didn't know what to say. There was an ach in his chest that wouldn't go away. "Whatever, Fuck it-"

Joey had finally had enough. He took his hand off the steering wheel and smacked Kevin's thigh-hard.

Wincing Kevin rubbed his leg, before he felt himself go numb. Joey just _hit _him. There was a farmilar feeling welling its way inside Kevin.

"You will not cuss at me."

There was no answer.

"Did you hear me-" Joey turned to look to find Kevin glaring at him with a face that looked completely definite and hurt- a look Joey was already getting used to seeing.

Kevin couldn't believe that the man had hit him, even though it was something he was used to. He already felt the pain invade his chest and mind.

All of the boyfriends his mom used to bring home after his father disappeared, all of the painful nights listing to her yell and scream at them would make them take it out on Kevin, because Kevin was the one thing that mattered most to her… it was all she had left.

The worst was the first man she brought home, Steven. He was rugged and a large man, Kevin at the time wasn't very old and when that man fought with his mom he would run into Kevin's bedroom and pull him out of bed, beating him senseless.

There where countless men after that she would bring home and almost all of them would find a reason to hit Kevin one way or another.

And then there was the last man that would ever lay a hand on him, John. Kevin was turning eleven in a month and his mother had brought home another new guy, and like the rest he was wreak less, and un-loving. There were days that he would hit Kevin, just because he had a bad day… and then there was the final night.

John had come home drunk and was fighting with his mother. When his mother told him to leave because he was too drunk to be around her son his eyes darkened. He told Kevin's mother that if he wasn't good enough to be around Kevin then nobody was. John pushed her into the closet door and locked it. He made a dead set promise, he was going to kill the both of them that night, and Kevin was first.

He found Kevin hiding beneath his bed; John tried to drag him from under there which ended up slicing a gash in Kevin's back and on his face by his temple. That's when Kevin had taken enough; he absorbed all of the electricity from the house from one of the plugs underneath his bed and turned around threatened to turn his mother's boyfriend into a giant light bulb.

When John backed up Kevin ran. He ran as far away from his house and mother as he possible could. He hated her for doing this to him, but what he didn't know was that was the last night Kevin would ever see his mother alive...

"I warned you, Kevin." Joey's voice cut through, his tone was much less hard, but he still got silence.

He looked at Kevin and could see that his face was pale white now. What had gotten into him? Even still there was something sticking out in the back of Joey's mind. "I am speaking to you, Kevin." As Joey made a turn, Kevin flinched thinking he was going to be hit again. "I should take you back right now." Joey's tone dulled. "Save me the trouble."

Kevin felt his body go limp, he dug himself his own grave this time… and there was no way out. "I didn't do anything wrong!." he blurted out. "I didn't mean to at least."

Joey hadn't meant for himself to be heard, if anything he was talking to himself. He didn't actually plan to take him back, and didn't even realize that Kevin had heard him until the kid had voiced himself.

"Kevin-"

"Don't." Kevin braced himself. "I can't go back."

Again the car was silent.

"You can't make me." Kevin set his jaw straight. All of Kevin's thoughts rushed away and focused on the Null Void and that… that place he was in. "I'd rather die."

That was when Joey was thankful that he had locked the doors. "Kevin, do you realize what you have done tonight?"

"Joey… I. I won't do it again. You just made me mad… I-" Kevin wasn't sure why he wanted to stay with him, the man had just hit him… but he had taken the beatings before-he could handle them again. Anything would be better than going back.

"And that gives you a reason to do what you had done tonight?" Joey's tone had hardened as he clenched his teeth together. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I know."

"No Kevin, you don't!" Joey hit the steering wheel and Kevin shut his eyes. "I'm giving you the choice now, and either way you're not going to like the outcome."

The car fell back into a soft silence.

Joey straightened his face and concentracted on the road."You can either go back to the Null Void and become an experiment… or you can come back home with me and_ listen_ to me this time."

Kevin studied the empty road for a moment before he answered in a short nod. "You can't make me go back there."

"Alright." With that plan set into motion, Joey made a U-turn and headed back home.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Joey shut off the engine and closed the garage. Before he turned his attention back to Kevin. "You're paying for the damages and fixes that will need to be done."

Kevin sent him another one of those looks before glaring out the window, he knew it was fair but didn't have a clue where he would get the money.

Joey shook his head; it had been a long day. He got out of the car and opened Kevin's door. "Come on, get out." Kevin looked up at the man and wanted to strike him in the face. The man was obvously playing games with him.

That was when annoyance started to overcome Joey, his patience and understanding was being lost. He didn't understand what was wrong with the boy. He just gave him a second chance did he not? "If you don't get out, you won't like what is going to happen next."

When Joey didn't receive and answer he decided that was the last straw. He grabbed Kevin by the bicep and thrust him out of the car.

"Wait! Stop! I said wait!" Kevin's eyes flew open as fear tore into his well being. "I wasn't thinking!"

Joey didn't bother to shut the door. Instead he bent Kevin over the front of the car ignoring the protests.

That's when Kevin realized what was about to happen. He used to hear all the kids around the block talking about what their dads had done to them after they had done something bad. Kevin was never really punished as a child not in this way, because his dad was never home, his mother was too nice of a lady to even try to, and the other men had other uses of punishment.

Kevin felt himself falling apart, sure it was better than getting beat down… but this was a child's punishment! He tried to push himself off the car or even absorb the metal but neither seemed to work.

"You can't absorb the mental. I took you energy." Joey answered as he noticed Kevin trying to use his powers.

"What?! How can you?!" It's like this man was built to be superior to him. Joey ignored the questioned and was about to begin when he realized the leather jacket Kevin had put on was ripped and there were blood stains on his car.

"What has happened to your arm?" Joey leaned in closer to study the gashes.

Kevin was scared and was trying to prolong what was bound to happen. There was a fear in his eyes that Joey hadn't seen before.

Had he never been spanked before?

"Let's get inside; I'll deal with you in there." Joey grabbed the back of Kevin's neck and pulled him through the house all the way up the stairs to Kevin's bathroom.

All the way Kevin was both relived and nervous.

Once inside the bathroom Joey let go of Kevin and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Take off your jacket."

Kevin hesitated but with shaking hands he removed the jacket. There three separated small shards of glass where sticking out from his upper arm. Joey examined the glass before quickly pulling them out and stitching them up; by the time they were done Kevin had gone completely still.

"Get back into your pajama's and clean up, I'll be waiting in your room." Joey shut the door and waited for him to come back out.

Kevin took his time trying to calm himself down, maybe Joey wouldn't do it. "Fat chance." He mumbled as he slowly turned on the sink and washed his face off. Once he finished he pulled on his dropped pajama's and put his other clothing into the hamper.

Looking himself over in the mirror one last time he took in a deep breath and opened the door, revealing a very pissed off looking Joey. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing." Kevin couldn't help but look away... the man was just intimating.

"Nothing at all?" Joey quirked an eyebrow.

It took a moment for Kevin to respond thinking if there even was a right answer to this question. "No."

"Very well." Joey reached for Kevin's arm who flinched and jumped backwards.

"No! Don't." Kevin's eyes were big again.

"You tell me what you have to say then." Joey folded his arms waiting for a response.

"Why does it matter to you!? I'm just going back there! You're just going to end up sending me back to become a lab experiment if I do one thing wrong! You don't fucking-"

Joey snatched Kevin's arm faster this time pulling him closer to him. "No! Joey! I didn't mean it! Wait!" but it was too late this time.

Joey bent Kevin over the bathroom counter and pinned his arms to his back. "Let me explain a few things to you Kev, One this is what you have to expect if you do something wrong." With that Joey smacked down a hand on Kevin's upturned bottom, who jumped at impact. "Two- I'm not ever going to send you back to that god forsaken place." Joey let Kevin have another smack to his thrashing bottom. "and three, you can stop trying to absorb things… like that counter top. I was a lab experiment when I was your age, and I am able to _enable _your powers… by absorbing them.

This made Kevin fall still. So that was why he couldn't absorb the car before… Joey was just like him.

"I'm not going to give you up. Not like that. Get that through your thick head." Joey quickened the pace and began to spank harder.

"Stop!" Kevin couldn't help but cry out; the smarting in his ass was really hurting. He tried to hold it in and sucked in air every time Joey paused.

"I will decide when I'll stop. Not you." Joey continued to spank Kevin but since it was obvious it was his first time he didn't do anything more the a few good smacks to the under curve of his bottom. After the eighteenth smack, Kevin was holding tears back refusing to let them go.

He was gasping every other smack and trying to stay still, before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Joey! Stop! I won't do it again!" The tears began to fall and Joey smirked, he had finally gotten through to him. Joey laid down a few more, normally he would ask what this punishment was for but decided to wait for Kevin to tell him.

"W-What do you want from me? Ouch! Quit it!" When Joey reached the 21st swat Kevin couldn't even think anymore.

Kevin fought to remember what happened and why Joey was so upset with him but there was only one thing that really came to mind. "I know I shouldn't have stolen your car!"

Another swat.

Breathing hard Kevin struggled to find another reason-any reason, to get him to stop. "Please, I'll be good. I won't cuss at you! I shouldn't have disobeyed you, or disrespected you! Please, Joey stop!" Kevin burst into tears.

Even still the spanks kept raining down.

"Please." Kevin whimpered into the counter top. "Please, Joey. Stop."

Joey nearly lost track of what he was doing. It was hard to continue on with the way Kevin was whimpering and pleading.

Kevin lost his fight, and crumpled down onto the counter letting the swats continue on. "I-I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Joey chocked back words and the spanking ended suddenly. The room had gone silent besides Kevin's quite sobs. Had he heard the boy right? He wasn't expecting an apology this time… but there it was.

Maybe the kid wasn't as bad as everyone made him to be.

Kevin couldn't move, he cried into the cold granite counter trying to control his emotions. He didn't even notice that Joey had stopped spanking him or that he had let go of his arms. No, what he noticed was the soothing back rubs coming from the man who had just punished him.

Stunned Kevin quieted down and slowly he began to drift away.

It was different. Kevin thought.

This man wasn't like the others. He didn't toss him aside after punishing him, instead he stood by his side and was comforting him.

Joey watched as Kevin's wet lashes closed and his breathing began to even out, quickly Joey put an arm underneath Kevin's legs and picked him up to put him in his bed. As he laid him down on his stomach Kevin's eyes opened slightly and he mumbled something as he felt Joey slide the bed covers over him.

Joey was almost positive that he heard the boy say 'goodnight sir', but Kevin was already sleeping the night ordeal off.

With one last glance at the sleeping teenager he smiled. So this was his new ward? It wasn't going to be easy, but he might actually be able to turn his life around.

Just look what Professor ED and his Commander had been able to change in Joey.

101010110101011010101010101100101010101010101101010101001010101010101010101010

AN://Hope that was a good chapter, a little fluffy but fluff can be good. :)


	7. The Brakfast Affair

_AN://Hey thanks for all the reviews! However there are a few things I would like to address, thanks for all the ideas and interest in this story; but I did warn all of you that there would be cp (spanking) in this story. It may not be the main focus of the story, but it is defiantly in there. I am aware that a lot of you disagree with how Kevin took it, but honestly I wrote it and I like how it came out-but thank you for your input. Also I know a lot of you want me to add Gwen in here, and as I said it is not, nor will it be the main focus. The main focus is Kevin and his new guardian (it's a father son fic.). I know there a very few Ben Ten stories out there with this kind of story line, but its my story, and this is how I've decided to write it. As I have said before if you do not like cp, please do me a favor. Don't read it. There are a lot more Gwen and Kevin mushy stories out there that I'm sure you guys would enjoy… Luckily for you I don't hate Gwen enough to not incorporate her in this story so, she will be in it. Just not a lot. :) Anyways, I hope the next chapter is better then the last._

101010101010101011010101010101010110101010101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010

Dawn finally arrived inside the household that Kevin was currently stationed in. It had been a long time since he remembered sleeping that well for that amount of time. Yawing in the early morning bliss he sat up and looked around. "Is this what it's like to have a parental guardian?" Kevin whispered aloud staring out the awful large glass windows. The lake had caught some of the morning shine and was beginning to cut into the sliver haze of Kevin's bedroom. "I don't know why I ever thought to leave home sooner, if this is how it would have turned out."

Before long Kevin pushed back the large comforter and slid out of bed, suddenly remembering last night's events. "Bastared." Kevin muttered. Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to forget the night's ordeal. "No one touches me." Letting out his breath that he had been holding he opened his eyes. "Apparently things have changed." Thinking to himself he wondered why it had to be him. Why did it have to be Joey? Why, he had the same kind of powers, just… just what?

Better?

"Not." Kevin fought the urge to punch a hole in the wall but couldn't help the ach in his stomach and chest. It was almost like he wanted Joey, but didn't? It was a nagging feeling. He liked that someone actually cared what he did, he like Joey because he didn't beat him like the others, he was the first man besides his father that seemed… different… its just he hated the fact that he wasn't free to do as he pleased anymore. It was like he wasn't even Kevin.

He had changed so much already.

Turning to go the bathroom and change and take a quick shower he saw a note on his bed stand. Rolling his eyes he walked over and read it.

Kevin,

Come downstairs after getting ready.

We need to talk.

~Joey.

What? Was he still in trouble? What had he done? A little tense he set the note back down and headed to the shower.

101010101010101010101010101010101001010100101010101010101010101010101010

Joey was concentrating pretty hard on the food that he was attempting to make.

He wasn't used to cooking; normally he would make a cup of coffee and pick something up on the way to work for lunch, and something on the way back for dinner.

No reason to cook, not back then at least.

Looking at the pan of burnt bacon he thought it would go good next to the burnt toast he made a few minutes ago. Joey was trying to make Kevin brat a little more comfortable. He had even made fresh squeezed orange juice that tasted pretty sour. "Maybe next time I will just buy the orange juice…"

"That might not be a bad idea." Joey jumped when he heard the second voice appear beside him. He turned to see Kevin with a smirk played across his face. He was sipping on a glass of orange juice that he picked up off the table.

"That's not funny." Joey mumbled as he tended back to his little burnt bacons.

Kevin shrugged and put down the glass leaning against the countertop. "You know… last time I checked bacon looked more-"

"Go sit down."

"Whatever you want man." Kevin picked his juice back up and lazy through his body on the chair.

'That boy is really pushing my buttons this morning.' Joey thought as he turned off the stove and brought the bacon to the table. Kevin took no time in eagerly shoving toast, bacon, egg, and orange juice into his mouth.

Joey was somewhat surprised to see the boy eating to vigorously. "Is it really that good?" He hadn't meant to sound so stupid but he couldn't help but laugh as the boy instantly dropped the half eaten toast.

"You poisoned it didn't you."

"Not a chance, I don't really like to deal with dead bodies." It was meant to be a joke but Kevin only glanced towards Joey before picking up another slice of bacon.

Joey watched as the teen took a few more bits and caught a look on Kevin's face. It almost seemed as if he was puzzled. "It's not that it's good." Kevin said in a lower tone. "It's just that I've been eating crap and prison food for the last five years."

Then it hit Joey, he should have know that already! How dense was he really? "Of course."

"Don't take it offensively!" Kevin felt his eyes budge for a moment. "This stuff still taste great to me, I mean… it's different."

Joey chuckled in response. "I'm sure it is, would you like some charcoal with your butter? Or is there already enough on your bread?"

Kevin caught the joke and smirked as he bit into another piece of toast. "I'm alright actually; this one seems to have a lot of its own."

The rest of breakfast went well and after dishes where put into the dishwasher Kevin still sat at the table. "So, Joey?" To be honest he wasn't she that he should even call him that. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Joey turned from his news paper a looked up. "What? Oh, that. Yes well…" He had been meaning to tell Joey even before they ate breakfast but he wasn't sure how well it would go over. "Kevin, You know Ben right?"

Instantly a dark shadow past over Kevin's face. "What about him?"

"He is coming over for a bit. It seems he wanted to talk to you-"

Rage filled Kevin's core, still something about Ben drove him insane, besides Torn Kevin never had a true friend, or really any friends to speak of at all. "I won't. You can't make me."

"Kevin, Listen to me." Joey was playing he cards carefully. He really didn't want to end up with another broken car… and a smarting teen.

"No, you listen to me. If he comes within ten meters of me, I'll kill him."

Joey slammed his hands down on the table, not letting the wince from Kevin go un-noticed. "Kevin, you will not talk like that about Ben. He is the one who got you here. Otherwise you would be some dead lab rat by now! With out him I wouldn't be here, and neither would you! You don't have to speak to him, but you will listen. Or you and I will have another 'discussion' over my knee. Is that quite clear?

Kevin sat in complete silence. Ben had… saved him? How could that even be possible? And how dare Joey speak to him like that! He hadn't even noticed how wet his eyes were feeling until after he blinked.

"Do I make myself absolutely clear?" Joey asked again.

"I get it." Kevin spat as he stood up. "This place is no better then prison." With that Kevin made another trip to his bedroom slamming his door.

"And I thought that breakfast was going to be good." Joey mumbled into his coffee cup.

101010101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_AN:// Sorry it took so long, I really don't know what happened. Anyways, Gwen's in the next chapter for those of you that love her so much. I'll try to update soon. Until then, hope you enjoyed. :)_


	8. Wouldn't have needed saving

**_AN://I apologize for the long delay. I mad it longer then the last so i hope you all enjoy. (: _**

Kevin paced back and forth around his room, he honestly didn't mean to blow up the way he did… it just happened.

"Why Ben?" Kevin muttered pounding his fist to the wall a few times. "I don't get it. Why does he always have to be around?" Again Kevin found himself hitting the same spot. Lightly bruising his hand. Kevin's eyebrows where knitted tightly together.

"Why can't he leave me alone!" This time the wall broke loose and his fist broke into the wall.

Kevin scrunched his eyes together. He was waiting for Joey to come running up the stairs telling him how he is vandalizing his home, how he's a rotten kid; that he should have just left him there to become a lab rat… how he didn't want him anymore.

As the room stayed in silence and there was no detection of anyone running up the stairs, he slowly opened his eyes and removed his hand, particles falling the floor.

"Ben saved me? Is that what Joey said?" Kevin moved towards his window.

"He was the one who put me there in the first place, if it weren't for him; I wouldn't have needed any saving."

10101010101010101010101010101010010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Joey had finished his morning coffee and his news paper when he had thought he heard a loud noise from upstairs. He decided that the brat was throwing a tantrum and that he hadn't broken anything. Eventually Joey figured that Kevin would clean up his mess, and come down stairs and apologize.

Of course, nothing was ever that easy.

Lunch had come by pretty fast and after filling out a few documents for work and had done some cleaning up, he still hadn't seen hind nor tail of the boy. "Annoying." Joey grumbled. "You will come down yourself; you cannot just hideaway all day." With that set in his mind Joey fixed himself lunch. After he had finished he tempted to make one for Kevin as well and bring it up to him. Instead he settled to make one and shoved it into the refrigerator.

As the day went on Joey began to worry that maybe Kevin had escaped again, but after checking all the security cameras and the alarm system it was proven that the boy was still locked away upstairs.

Shaking his head he moved on to reading and fixing up whatever he could find in the house. Even though it had been a few years since he had come to the house there wasn't that many things that needed to be done. If anything, it seemed the same boring place he had left.

Before long noon became six and it was time for dinner. Extremely worried now; Joey made his way up the stairs to see if Kevin was even alive any more. As he approached the door he soon realized that it was silent within the walls.

"Kevin?" Joey knocked on the door. "Hey Kevin, are you in there?" Without an answer Joey opened the door, finding the room completely empty. "Damn it Kevin!"

101010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Four Hours Earlier. **

After breaking a hole in the wall Kevin laid down. "I wish I could just leave."

Kevin laid there for hours until he looked at his clock and saw that it was half past one. He was pretty hungry but he honestly didn't know if he could even leave his room, although he was the one that put himself there. He had thought about going down and saying that he didn't mean what he said, but he didn't want it to end badly. He didn't want to hear anything that Joey had to say, he knew he was wrong, why did he have to hear someone else tell him too?

It was around that same time when he heard Joey making lunch and with that, Kevin's stomach protested. He would just have to ignore it, he wasn't going down stairs unless Joey came to get him.

As time went on he found himself getting border and border. "I'd give anything to go outside right now…" He even smirked thinking that he might even go if Ben took him there.

Before he knew it the clock read 5:14. Kevin had dosed off a bit as he waited for Joey to come up and get him for lunch. To his surprise he never came. He got up to use the bathroom but once he came out an even bigger surprise was waiting for him.

Gwen was standing in the middle of his bedroom. "Kevin?"

At first he thought he was still dreaming but as he just stood there he realized that she was really there. "What is it you want?"

At Kevin's tone of voice Gwen blushed and quickly looked down. "I wanted to come and see if you were adjusting okay."

Kevin was amazed to see that she was blushing; working up the nerve to speak again he walked a little closer. "Thanks, I'm uh, I'm doing alright." He shrugged a bit.

Gwen looked up to see that he had moved closer. "Oh, I see. Um, well that's, that's great." She smiled a bit. "I heard that you're not able to leave the house." Before Kevin could respond she continued talking. "Joey told Ben. I hope you don't mind. We were just curious… and was hoping you were alright."

Slightly annoyed that they were butting in on his business he rolled his eyes. "Is this some kind of trick? Did Joey send you in so that I would talk to Ben and apologize?"

With that Gwen blushed again. "Well, actually I let myself in… you see I learned a new teleportation spell and as for apologizing, I don't know what you're talking about." Then she looked up with big eyes. "But this isn't a trick! Honest."

Kevin took a moment to process the new information. "Oh, okay. That's kind of weird. Just a bit…" Kevin mumbled below his breath. "So what would you like to do now?"

Gwen looked a little confused. "You mean you don't mind me staying a bit?"

Kevin mirrored the same confused look before asking "Why would I mind? I have nothing else to do." Gwen smiled and nodded. She was about to say something when she heard Kevin's stomach rumble in hunger. "Uh… sorry about that, I'm a bit hungry."

The two laughed a bit before Gwen looked out the window. "Well, would you like to join me for a picnic out by the lake?"

Bewildered that she even asked Kevin nodded and within a few seconds they were standing outside by a picnic table full of food.

"After you." Gwen smiled again as she sat down and motioned for him to join her.

The rest of the while had gone well, Kevin had stuffed himself pretty full and they shared decent conversations. You could even say that they were bonding somewhat. Before they knew it the sun began to set and it started to get dark. "Well… I guess I should be headed back, Ben is probably wondering where I am."

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know what you mean. If Joey caught me out here, I would be in so much trouble." With that the two laughed and got up from the table. Gwen quickly swept away the food and other belongings in one spell leaving the two alone with just the outdoors.

"Hey, Um, Gwen thanks for stopping by. I had a fun time." Kevin smiled somewhat before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Of course, I had a fun time too." Gwen smiled back.

Kevin didn't really want her to go yet and was beginning to stale. "I would like to do it again, I mean as long as you wanted to."

Gwen blushed a little bit before answering. "I would love that." Kevin hadn't realized how close they were until their lips where almost touching. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning in, Kevin began to do the same when suddenly they were interrupted.

"Kevin Eathen Levin! What do you think you're doing?" Gwen and Kevin's heads both popped up when they saw Joey standing just a few yards away. "I told you that you weren't to leave the property without permission!"

Kevin looked at Gwen in an apologetic gesture before whispering "Good bye." She nodded and watched as Kevin descended up towards his guardian.

"Sorry Gwen, I'll have him call you later. Can you make it home alright?" Joey asked as he noticed the waiting girl.

"Oh, um yes sir, ill be fine! Thank you, sorry about-"

Joey raised a hand gesturing her that it was alright. "It's not your fault, dear." With that Joey grabbed onto the back of Kevin's neck guiding him back to the house.

Once inside Joey quickly administered a few sharp slaps to the boys behind. "What were you thinking?"

The minute that Joey had let him go Kevin went to the far side of the kitchen where he was out of range. "I didn't mean too! She came to me! I was coming out of the bathroom and there she was! I had nothing to do with it!"

"That makes no difference you should have told me she came over, you should have let me know that you were going to the lake."

"You were still mad at me!" Kevin grumbled. "She's the one who teleported us to the lake in the first place."

"Kevin, you could have told her no, could you have not?" Joey asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It would have hurt her feelings!" Kevin retorted.

"Take responsibility Kevin." Joey was losing patience. "I'm tired of hearing your excuses!" Joey's fist slammed down on the counter top; Kevin jumped nearly losing his balance.

Silence captivated the room for a moment. And that's when a light bulb finally went off in Joey's head. "Kevin. . . why do you-" Joey's eyes closed before he started connected the dots. "The first night when I came and got you, you flinched when I walked over to get you…"

Kevin's face quickly turned to look at Joey straight in the eyes, his face full of worry."That doesn't mean anything. I didn't know who you where."

Joey ignored him as though he didn't even hear him."Then when that same night when I found you in the crashed car-"

"I was scared! I could have died!" Kevin's eyes were begging for any sign that Joey believed him.

"What about when I first spanked you?" Joey looked at Kevin's blushing face. "You looked as though I was planning to beat you."

"Y-You could have, I didn't know you. You where a complete stranger…" Kevin's eyes looked down at the floor, he knew that he lost; Joey had already figured it out.

"And why is it that was your first thought, why would you think I would beat you?" Joey knew that Kevin had run out of answers.

"Kevin, who did this to you?"

**_AN:// okay I'll agree that was an insanely mean place to leave off. Sorry about that, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. (:_**


	9. What he needed to remember

_**AN:// Luckily for you guys I have a conscious that works. And I felt a little bad for leaving off where I did, so I hurried to write this one but made sure it was good. Anyways thanks for all the reviews! (:**_

It seemed as if time was standing still, as if god had bent down and pressed pause on a remote. Time felt broken, and Kevin stood in the waiting moments for the clock to keep ticking he was racking his brain for an answer. Anything would do as long as it made since, as long as Joey believed it.

"Who, Kevin? Who did this to you?" Time split into two and sound was broken into the fresh air, again Kevin was recited the same question as before, from the same man who was still waiting.

"I'm sorry." Two words were all he could come up with, all Kevin could manage to say.

Joey crunched his eyebrows together, what was wrong with the boy. What had he missed? Was it from the Null Void? More or less likely? Was it possible that he parents beat him? Possible? Yes. Was it from the gaurds? Was that even aloud? It wouldn't matter how long he continued to play this guessing game, he wouldn't know until he got an answer, but the only answer he got was the one that Kevin gave up.

"Kevin-"

"I'm sorry!" Joey stopped mouth wide open the words glued to his tongue, his eyes blazing in confusion; watching as Kevin struggled to keep his composure. "Isn't that what you want?" Kevin's voice fell below a whisper. "Isn't it."

Joey opened his mouth to let Kevin know he was completely confused, that it had nothing to do with the topic, but it was too late, Kevin had already begun to ramble.

"What do you want from me? I said I was sorry. I meant it; I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have came down and told you I was sorry then, I just didn't want you to yell at me. And I know that I shouldn't have left the house. I know it, I just… I wanted out. I needed out Joey, you have to understand that." With this Kevin had opened his eyes and was staring into his guardian's confused orbs. "I was hungry, Gwen was too tempting, she…" Kevin swallowed. "It was my fault."

It took a moment for Joey to respond to try and absorb all of what Kevin had just told him. "I understand Kevin; I just wish you would have told me. I forgive you, but you will be dealt with after we finish our conversation. However, you are still avoiding the question that I first asked. I want it answered." When Joey saw that Kevin was making no attempt to even oppose the fact that he was going to be punished afterwards concerned him a bit, and with that he motioned Kevin out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Come on, sit down. We are going to talk."

Kevin had followed silently as Joey lead him out to the giant room and into a sofa. Again it seemed as it time stood still. "Kevin, please?" Kevin looked up to find Joey's begging eyes, just wanting to know what was wrong.

It was so hard to think back. They were the monsters in the dark. The black drop off in the back of his mind. "I don't know what to tell you." Kevin finally mumbled.

Joey slowly sat down next to Kevin watching him closely. "Tell me why you're afraid of me."

Kevin felt his eyes bulge. "I am not!" Then after a moment he looked away; down towards his hands. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not. I'm just, I'm not."

"You're afraid I'm going to beat you."

Kevin cringed at that. "You said you wouldn't." It was between a mumble and a hiss but Joey caught every word.

"And I won't." Joey swallowed. "You need to know that." Something about Kevin was starting to click in his head, something about him reminded him of something that he had blocked out. Something he needed to despertly remember.

Kevin nodded slowly before closing his eyes. He had his hands tightly in a knot lying in his lap. "My father abandoned me and my mother." Joey watched as wrinkles appeared on Kevin's forehead before they too appeared on his face.

This was what he needed to remember.

"My mother told me he no longer wanted us that he had bigger and better things to take care of. Then one night she came in, and I had asked her again when my father was coming home, when he would be done taking care of things… and she told me that he would never be coming back. That I had truly lost him forever." Kevin took in a shuddering breath. "I was seven."

Joey wanted to bang his head against the wall. He should have known that this would happen; he should have known this day would come, the day where his past would catch up with him. They day that his wrongs would attack him. "Seven." Joey mumbled. "You must have not known what your father did then… where he went. What he looked like."

Kevin shook his head. "I remember nothing of him, only that he was the start of my downfall. He was everything in a man that I could possibly hate." Tears were visibly flowing down his cheeks even though his eyes were squeezed shut. "He was supposed to protect us, he wasn't supposed to leave us! They would have never came! I would have never left… she would still be alive."

Joey pulled the distraught teen into his arms. "He didn't mean to leave you. He wouldn't have left his child and wife to suffer if he would have known." Joey was suppressing tears of his own. "He might not have known where to find you. Where to look, he might have searched the whole galexy for you-"

"What do you know!" Kevin cried into Joey's chest. "You're not my father!"

A burning hole caught fire in Joey's heart. He wish he could tell the kid right there that not everything was as it seemed. That there was always a sun hiding behind a cloud; that there was always a silver lining of hope. "Kevin, what do you mean they would have never came… who were they?"

Joey felt Kevin's body fall solid, stiff. "They would beat me."

Anger filled Joey's every being, "They hurt you? Often? Did they hurt you often? Who were they Kevin?"

After another tight breath Kevin went on in a low voice. "Her boyfriends, They would depending… twice a day, every night, three times a day, skip a day… when they were angry with my mother."

Joey pulled Kevin tighter. "There never going to lay a finger on you again."

Kevin nodded. Trying to believe the man… he was trying. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, that's all there is." Joey felt Kevin beinging to get riled up again. "Please. I don't want to remember anymore, Joey-"

"Kevin, I'm going to give you something, take it for me okay?" Kevin nodded somewhat before Joey got up and returned with a glass of water and two pills. "Take these, you need to relax."

Kevin looked up with anxious eyes before slowly nodding and taking them into his hands and then swallowing them. "Let's get you into your bed, okay?"

Once Joey had settled Kevin down into his bed he dimmed the lights and closed the blinds. He had turned to leave Kevin alone when he heard him tossing and turning. "Joey, can you… can you stay a little bit?"

Joey turned and smiled a bit before sitting down at the side of his bed. "Do you feel alright?" Kevin nodded twice. Joey knew that in only a matter of minutes the drugs would set in and he would be fast asleep for the night.

"Joey, I thought… I thought you said that you were going to, you know." Joey smirked a bit knowing that Kevin was still expecting to be 'dealt' with after the conversation... but the conversation was far from over.

"Not tonight." Joey exhaled. "Do you want to hear a story?"

Kevin faintly nodded, even though Joey didn't know it he felt comforted that Joey was staying by his side until he fell asleep. He was concerned that he would be covered in nightmares after recalling the events.

"I once knew a boy just like you. He got into all sorts of trouble, and his parents never even seemed to notice him. They were rich wealthy fellows, and this annoyed the boy to no end. Finally the boy ran away from home not realizing he wouldn't ever see his family again. He grew up on the streets created a lot of problems for the city. Eventually he got himself into bigger and bigger issues until the plumbers were even aware of him. Apparently he had made friends with one of the plumbers sons. Unfortunately, he even started causing problems with the galactic space commanders and they sent out a bounty for him. He was caught without a second delay." Joey looked over at Kevin his eyelids were just begging to shut.

"They made him into a lab rat until he had powers; at this point the professor and the commander had taken pity on the lad. He was only thirteen, and was being tortured. They freed him into the professor's guardianship and he soon began to learn what a family really meant. Eventually he turned of age, and settled into a house with his 'brother' and they both became part of the plumbers officials."

Joey looked over at Kevin again to see that his eyes had shut but he was relatively awake. "Out on the job the brothers became closer than other and uh, Jake… Jake found love. While the brother kept his life goals at work. Jake found his lover out on the felid and she herself was a plumber as well, but after they had their first child, a beautiful baby boy… she quit and moved back to Earth. He followed but after seven-uh I mean five years he was called to duty and found that his brother had died. He was never the same and became distracted. He went out killing and capturing every bad soul out there in hopes to protect his wife and child from every getting in harm's way… if only he would have known. He would lose them both. He put them in harm's way instead of helping them. When he returned to Earth they had disappeared and were completely untraceable. He had lost his son and wife."

This time when Joey looked down Kevin was breathing evenly and softly snoring.

"If only I would have known I would have lost you. If only I had a chance to go back and change everything. I'm sorry for everything." Joey tried to hold back his tears as he got up from the bed and pushed back a few loose strands of hair lying against the porcelain face. Leaning down he kissed Kevin's brow.

"I love you, my son."

_**AN:// I know a few of you saw that one coming… lol well hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are amazing. (:**_


	10. Is This Some Kind of Joke?

_AN://Hey guys thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! (: _

A day went by and Joey still hadn't brought up the subject again. He meant to during breakfast the next morning but as it turned out that Kevin was in a much better mood and Joey didn't want to sour it by telling him the truth.

Kevin hated his father. That much was obvious from the way he talked about him the night before. Telling him that that retched man was indeed Joey himself… it would shatter him, and there relationship.

Agreed Kevin may hate his biological father, but Kevin did not hate Joey. Not the one he knew at least; dislike perhaps, but he did not completely hate him. Not like his foul disgusting father he thought he knew.

And that's how a week went by, and then another. Summer was fading rapidly and august was rushing in. They spent a few days fishing, swimming, watching movies, or just hanging out. There were some days that Kevin spent with Gwen and even a day with Ben. As it turns out he actually maintained himself around him and they even shared a few good laughs. Gwen on the other hand… he was even better. He planned to ask her out soon as they went out on a few dates, which went rather well.

As far as Kevin knew, his life was looking up and nothing could ruin it.

Joey on the other hand, knew it wouldn't last and with each and every day he tried and tried again to bring up the subject, but each time he saw the smile on his son's face; the glitter in his eyes… he couldn't do it. He couldn't ruin Kevin's new happiness… or the bonding that they have slowly created.

He would go over a few lines in his head, had to master the right one. 'Kevin, I am your father, but that doesn't change anything.' No, it would change. It would change everything. 'I am your father. Deal with it.' No, too harsh. 'Kevin, look my boy. You are a delightful, wonderful-' No.

Sighing Joey turned from his book, Kevin was lying next to him on the sofa watching the TV. A football game was playing.

"They are so creaming the other team!" Kevin's face lit up as the team scored another point. "Alright!" Kevin boosted up from his seat and spilled some popcorn. "Uh, sorry." Kevin started to pick up the fluffy pieces but Joey waved him off.

"It's okay; I'll grab the vacuum later." Kevin nodded and mumbled another sorry. "Hey how about some hot co-co?"

Joey needed to tell him.

"Yeah, uh sure. Sounds good." Joey stood and retreated into the kitchen where he grabbed to mugs and began making some hot chocolate. 'It's going to be fine. He's in a good mood, you didn't scold him. It's going to be okay. He'll understand.' "Hopefully." Joey mumbled as he picked up the two mugs and brought them back to the family room.

"Hey, thanks." Kevin smiled as he took the mug from Joey's hand.

"Careful, it's hot." Joey waited another moment for a chimerical brake to come on, hell was going to brake lose tonight.

Unfortunately for Joey the chimerical brake came too soon, sooner than anticipated.

"That was a good play we're so going to win!" Kevin looked over towards Joey. "Don't you think?"

Joey's smile faded and shadow fell over his face. "Kev, I've got something I need to tell you."

At the use of a nickname Kevin looked up to meet one pair of obsidian eyes. Slowly he rested his mug onto the coffee table in front of him. Joey and him had gotten close over the last two weeks, he had even started to like the old man; but he had never used a nickname until now. "Why did you just-"

"Kevin, you're my son."

The air was silent for a moment before both son and father winced at the crashing of Kevin's mug. It was accidently knocked over.

As the contents of the mug over flooded the white carpet turning it a dirty brown, Kevin's eyes stayed locked with Joeys.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Joey hadn't meant for it to come out so suddenly and abruptly. He wanted it to be more settle and ease into it; but that wasn't the way things went down. Things didn't go according to plan.

"You mean my adopted son right?" Kevin's eyes began to flicker around the room, as if he just realized he was in a cage; a trap. "You are not my biological father…" Kevin gave two ha ha laughs, but nothing. Joey remained quite.

"Joey say something!"

Joey fidgeted for a second. "I never meant to leave you."

Kevin jumped up from his seat in lighting speed. "The hell you didn't! Did you just happen to forget where the door was, that we were still there _waiting_ for **you**?! Did you forget how to use your BRAIN!?"

"Kevin sit down!" Joey too was at his feet now, trying to tame the teen.

"Fuck off old man! You can rot in-"

Joey made an attempt to grab Kevin, but he was too fast. The adrenaline in his body was senseless.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Kevin's chest heaved in and out.

"Kevin, I tried to tell you-"

Kevin clenched his teeth. "No you didn't! You never did-No, that?! That-T-That stupid_ story!_ You're trying to tell me that was you!? That you were that man!?"

Joey's eyes caught lightning bolts. "It's true Kevin!"

Kevin's eyes were flooding tears. "I hate you." Reaching out he held onto the iron staircase, absorbing it. "Don't follow me."

Joey waited for the teen to turn for the door and wasted no time running at him full speed; launching his body onto his son's. "I'm not losing you again." He quickly absorbed the trashing teen's energy and power, the iron seal wilted away. "You're not going anywhere until I'm finished."

"Let go of me you ugly son of a-"

"That's enough!" Joey stood up bringing the restless boy with him.

"No its not!" Kevin instantly tried to kick Joey where it would really hurt but Joey pulled away.

Grabbing onto the boys wrists he faced him. "I said, that was enough." In response Joey was hit with a wad of spit in his face.

"Let go of me, I hate you!"

Joey held on for a second longer. He looked desperately into his son's eyes, and found the defiant stare. Instantly Joey's eyes dulled, his heart shattered.

Kevin's face struggled and his body twisted, when finally he felt the iron grip release him; crumpling to the floor. It took a moment for Kevin to realize what happened.

His father let him go.

Kevin pushed himself up onto his knees and palms. He was weakened from his father's powers. Looking up he saw the man he thought he hated most. The man he always believed abandoned him. He could see the blank eyes and the stolen face, he was no longer Joey.

"You let me fall."

"You wanted me to let go." Joey's voice was even toned. "I did as you asked."

"Bastared." Kevin pounded the floor with his fist. "Why would you listen to me, you don't care about me, you never did."

Something snapped inside of Joey, he was back and he wasn't going to let this teenager's tantrum ruin his relationship between the two of them. Kevin was hurt, confused and was calling out for attention.

"I'm about to show you how much I care about you."

Kevin's eyes widened as he was pulled up off the floor and whisked over to the sofa. "No! Joey, you can't!"

"Oh, yes I can. And you more than deserve it right now!" With that he sat down and pulled Kevin over his knee.

"You fuckin-"

Kevin's voice was cut off as Joey hand slammed into his backside. Kevin didn't make a sound as the pain finally came.

"I'm really tired of you cussing at me." Joey spanked Kevin a few more hard times to get his point across. "You do not, and will not ever swear at me."

Kevin arched his back in pain as the spanks seemed to have more force than the last time. "You left me!"

"No, your mother took you away. I should have stayed around, looked after you better, and for that I am sorry." Joey did not stop his steady pace.

"Uh! Stop! You can't do this! Ow! I hate you!" Kevin went to put his hands over his smarting behind but his father was quicker.

Joey pinned his hands above his butt to keep them out of the way. "That's too bad, because I'm looking after you now; I'm not going to lose you again. You may hate me son, but I will always love you."

Kevin didn't feel the impact on his behind, it went deeper than that. He opened his mouth to say that it wasn't true, that he didn't love him… but he couldn't as tears overflowed. He knew that Joey meant what he said.


	11. Past Revelations

_AN:// About time. Enjoy _

_**Past Revelations**_

"You're a jerk. I hope you know that."

Joey smirked as Kevin continued to complain about the ach in his backside. They were still watching football, even though Joey thought he should be grounded from it. "Yeah, and you're a brat. Now shut your mouth and watch the game."

Kevin grumbled something completely incoherent before looking up to see his father's face. "Hard to watch with a sore behind."

"Maybe I should have just sent you off to bed then-" Joey raised an eyebrow questioning him.

"No. I'm fine right here. Besides I can't wait to watch you team lose." Kevin turned to grin at his father when instead he found a face full of popcorn coming his way. "Hey! Watch it! You could poke an eyeball out with one of those things!"

Joey half heartedly laughed before answering "I doubt a flimsy piece of popcorn would do you much harm."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I might think about working out if I was you." Again Kevin grinned smugly at his toned father, sure he was muscular and strong but a little grief from your kid never hurt.

"I'll think about working out on your ass." Kevin grimaced at that.

Okay so maybe it did.

"You've never looked better." With that Kevin's team scored another goal. A huge grin plastared across his smug face.

* * *

It was a little over half time and the game had wore down, Kevin's team kicking his Joey's. The game was already set but they still watched because hell, it was football.

It was a bonding experience that they both eagerly needed.

Kevin couldn't keep his mind on the game any longer.

After all these years, is father had been searching for him too.

"Joey. Can we talk?" Kevin thoughts were skipping over and over replaying everything in his mind… trying to calculate out his life, and that of his fathers.

Joey picked up on Kevin's uneasiness and clicked off the television, which really didn't bother him in the least. "I thought you wanted to watch the game?"

"I did." Kevin looked over towards he father. "I just, there is a lot on my mind."

Joey suspected that this would eventually happen. The exsplaining of everything that had ever taken place in both of their lives, Kevin had a right to know. "Alright, what is it your thinking about that you can't even concentrate on the game?"

It took a moment to collect his thoughts but something was plaguing him in the back of his mind. "The story you told me the other night. You said everything was completely true, right?"

"Yes, Kevin what is this about?" Joey knew damn well where this was going. He should have sent Kevin to bed.

"What happened to your parents?" Kevin wanted to know if he had any more family. He wanted to know that there was still more people out there… that it could be possible his-

"They died Kevin. It's just me." Joey could feel the disappointment radiating off his son. "I'm sorry. I really wish there was more to us, but there isn't."

Kevin knew that he had hurt Joey's feelings a little. Suggesting that he wanted more than just a father. "It's okay, at least I have you." Kevin smiled a little turning back to the blank Television. "Joey, what happened to…"

"My family? My parents died in an invasion along with my Uncle and his children. They killed what family I had left, I had become such a problem that they didn't care who got caught in the cross fire. They just wanted me dead."

Kevin swollowed hard. They wanted him dead, and the Null Void Commanders didn't care who was killed in the proccess so long as Joey was gone. What scared Kevin the most is that Joey was so much like himself. What if he was staring at his future? Was he going to lose the ones that he loved as well?

"What about your grandparents?"

Joey inhaled trying to suppress the mixed emotions. "They died when I was much younger." Sighing Joey turned to meet Kevin's eyes. "I tend to lose everyone I love. Including your mother."

Silence cut the air as both minds seemed to wander in different directions.

"Joey, I don't want to lose you." Kevin mumbled. "I just found you."

Joey knowingly nodded. "You won't lose me, even after I die."

Warmth surrounded Kevin and a smiled a bit. "What about your 'brother' the one you lived with? What was he like? What happened to him?"

Joey smiled at the memory. "Bent, was my best friend. He was more than my brother. The professor had adopted us both. He didn't have any super powers like I did and only the professor knew where he had come from… but the old man always refused telling us." Joey felt his smile fade. "Bent died in an explosion while I was still here on Earth. He went searching for where he had came from, on his own self mission. Really it was self mutilation, I stopped hearing from him eventually… and it was far after I found your mom, when I was called back to duty, that I heard he had died."

"I'm sorry, Joey."

Joey nodded his head. "Don't be. It's what kept me from home, from you and your mother. I couldn't stop thinking about how he had died and how I just let him disappear like that."

"No, it's okay. I have you now."

Turning away from Kevin Joey closed his eyes. "There is nothing better than that… I just wish I could go back and change things." There had been something on Joey's mind as well. "Kevin, I looked for you every day when I came back. I was just too late. Your mother had taken you, like she promised she would if I left. She changed your last names and even what she looked like; I was able to find her after she died, after I found you."

"Why would she take me away from you?" Kevin wanted to burst out into tears. "Why would she do that?"

It was a long moment before Joey responded. His face thick with agony. "To protect you from myself." Joey's voice caught and he had to take a moment to breath. "I wasn't a good father, Kevin. I wasn't home with you or your mother. I had left you two, and I regret that every signal day."

"I can't take that back."

Kevin pictured his mom's broken features. Her frail body, her every weak movement, her dull sunken eyes and face, she was lost without him. He couldn't understand why she would take both of them away, just to face worse. "You would have been better then what I got instead." The words came out harsher then what Kevin wanted but it was spoken from his heart.

"I know that now, and I won't ever make that mistake again."

_AN://Trying to get the next chapter up soon, will see. _


	12. Distraction

_AN:// Not as quick as I wanted to post, but not too long either_

_**Distraction**_

Two weeks went by and the house had run smoothly. Kevin didn't act up for the most part, maybe a few smacks and sarcastic remarks here and there but come on.

It's Kevin, what do you expect.

He even got out of being grounded helping Joey fix up some of the cars in the garage. Turns out, Kevin was even better than his father at fixing up the cars.

Can't do much about that either, it's his forte. Kevin just knows exactly what he likes which is girls, cars, and whatever alien tech he could get his hands on, just the average guy.

Well, mostly.

Surprisingly enough once Kevin got ungrounded and patched up the wall in his room; he was out hanging with Gwen and Ben almost every day. Kevin was slowly learning to like Ben, despite their bitter ends from before. Gwen and Kevin had finally started a thing and had gone on a few more dates, leaving Ben out most of the time.

Things were finally looking up.

They all were hanging out by the lake enjoying a picnic and swimming, listening to Ben talk to himself about some monster he had recently caught, when Joey's distant voice brought everyone to his attention.

"Kevin! Hey, you got a phone call! Hurry up." Joey smiled and went back inside. Over the past two weeks he was incredibly proud of his son. He had made a lot of progress and even seemed to be changing a bit, for the better. Kevin was laughing and seemed to be enjoying himself for once. Smiles were sometimes plastered up against his face. What made Joey pleased more than anything was that he started to want to do things with him, fixing the cars, watching a game, even just talking from time to time. The father son bonding finally seemed to be working, and Joey felt like he had a family again.

Kevin turned to look at Gwen and half smiled. "I'll be right back okay?"

"Alright, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Gwen could tell Kevin was uneasy about something.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Kevin shrugged and stood up of the damp grass. "I'll be back."

Ben whose story was just interrupted sighed. "Hurry up would you, I haven't even gotten to the part where I-"

"Alright already." Kevin started making it back for the house, his mind wandering. _Who would be calling me? The only people that have this number are sitting out by the lake._

By the time Kevin got to the back door he could hear his father inside the house.

"Yeah-No, hold on one moment. Who is this again? Yes, I know you need to speak to him-H-Hold on here he is." Joey's eye brows creased together. "He really needs to speak to you. He says his names Torn?"

Joey felt like he had been hit by a bus. It had been a long time since he heard from Torn, since the day that the so called friend had turned him in. Kevin could feel his blood starting to boil. Quickly snatching the phone out of the waiting hand he answered with a hasty tone. "What do you want trader."

Kevin listened to static from the other side of the line for a moment before he got a response. "Kevin, I need your help. I'm in trouble, a man stopped by my place yesterday looking for you." Kevin tried interrupting but Torn quickly stopped him. "He's, Kevin, he's here. I don't have a lot of time, and I can't call the cops. He's going to know I called you, you need to leave town. He can trace you call." Kevin heard a commotion from the other side of the line.

After a moment Torn's voice was distressed and distant. "Kevin RUN!"

"Torn! Torn! Torn, talk to me Torn!" Joey who was standing close by listening sprinted back over towards where Kevin was standing. He thought it was a little off that anyone was calling him in the first place, especially off of the home phone.

"What's going on?" Joey grabbed onto Kevin's shoulder shaking him a bit. "Kevin, what is going on?"

Kevin listened intensely into the line. "I don't know, Torn. I think, he's in trouble-" Kevin heard the commotion stop for a moment before he could hear someone breath into the phone.

"Hello, Kevin." Kevin felt his blood surge ice cold. "I have your friend Torn here. If you would ever like to his, pitiful face again, you will go back to your old apartment. You will come alone. If I see head or tail of anyone else with you, including that new father of yours, Torn here will be scattered in different parts all over the galaxy."

The phone went silent.

"Torn!" Kevin crushed the phone is his hand without realizing he had absorbed it. "He's taken him."

Joey stared with confused eyes. "Kevin, who's taken him?"

"I don't know. I have to go after him." Kevin knew damn well that his father wouldn't understand, he hardly did himself.

"Okay Kevin, hold on well figure this out and find Torn-"

Kevin met his Joey's soft eyes, knowing quite well that his father could read his.

"I have to go alone."


End file.
